Dragon Ball GT
by Chiharu Aizawa
Summary: Pan is 16 years old and is in the same school as Bra. Pan is in a new school


Pan is 16 years old with lots of problems. She's been expelled from practically every public school except one. This is where she is now.

"Good morning kids" said that teacher named Akemi Fujihara.

"Good morning" the students reply.

"We have a new student," the teacher said while Pan was coming in with a red T-shirt and blue jeans " Her name is Pan. I hope everyone will welcome her."

" Hi " said Pan.

"Sensei, can I ask a question?" asked a girl.

Akemi nodded. "Why did you change of school and why did you choose this school?" she asked.

I was expelled from the last school I was in and this is the only school that I haven't been expelled from," answered Pan.

Everyone was surprised that she said it like it was nothing wrong about it.

"Why don't we start the class?" asked Akemi nervously. "You can sit right next to Ryo. He is very smart so you can ask him questions whenever you're stuck or having problems. Bra and Sho are smart too so you can ask them questions to" she said then she whispered " I know you've been skipping school so I'm sure you will have question about the stuff you missed."

Ryo is a tall and handsome guy. He had brown hair and eyes. He is very popular. Sho is handsome and tall too. He had brown hair and eyes too. But they have different hairstyle even though they both have short hair. Sho is Bra's boyfriend. Bra is Bulma's daughter so Pan and Bra know each other. She has purple hair and is popular too. Pan told her that they should pretend they don't know each other in school. Bra is mad about that because they are practically best friends.

Pan went and sat down right next to Ryo.

"Hi, my name is Ryo Takemura. Sho is my cousin," said Ryo "If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask."

After that Akemi started to pass out the work sheets. Pan thought that the work sheet was very easy and she finished before anyone else. So much for catching up pan thought. She was bored so she started to draw.

" Pan. Can you come here for a second?" asked Akemi. Pan got up and went to her desk.

"Yes?" Pan asked.

"Could you not skip school please? I know you skip a lot so I would like it if you didn't, OK?" she said.

" Just as long as no one bothers me, I guess I won't skip. But I might also not come to school because I'm mad and don't want to beat up someone in this school or my mom is going to get really mad" answered Pan in a whatever sort of voice.

" I guess that would be the best I would get from you so I'll take it," said Akemi " that was all."

" What happened?" asked Ryo.

"Nothing" said Pan " she was just telling me not to skip school."

"Oh" He said. "Are you done with the work sheet?" he said noticing that she wasn't working on the worksheet.

" Yeah, I'm done. That was a piece of cake," she said.

" I just finished. You must be very smart to have known the answers after not being in school for a while," he said.

" I don't think so," she said.

The bell rang. Everyone started talking again. A group of girls was heading to Pan and Ryo's desk. They were girls that loved Ryo (Ryo's fan club).

"Hi" said the girls.

"You must feel very lucky to sit next to Ryo," said a girl named Emi to Pan.

" I don't really care," said Pan. The girls were shocked.

"How can't you care?" said Emi shocked.

"I just don't" responded Pan.

"You must be crazy," said Emi. " We came here to ask you why were you expelled from so many schools?"

" I beat up some guy and they expelled me" said Pan in a don't mess with me kind of voice. Then she stood up and went to outside.

Ryo decided that she needed friends, so he followed her. Sho and Bra went with him. Sho and Ryo usually played together - that's why they went.

Ryo went up to her and asked her " Do you want to play with Sho, Bra and me?"

" I don't know," said Pan.

" What do you usually do in your free time?" he asked.

" I don't know" she answered." I don't pay attention to what I do"

" Well, why don't you play soccer with us?" he said.

" I don't want to. I'll just be here so you don't have to keep trying to be nice with me. I can take care of my self," said Pan. So they left.

Ryo still wanted to be her friend so he kept trying to be with her for a couple of days. Finally Pan gave up and let them be around her. Ryo became more interested in her as he hanged around her.

Pan kept going to school. She hanged around Ryo, Sho and Bra because they wanted to and she had nothing better to do.

After a month, Ryo is at his house with his mom.

" Mom? How do you know if you're in love if someone?" Ryo asked.

"Well that's a difficult question to answer. What do you think you love someone?" asked his mom.

" Yeah, I think I am in love but should I tell her or wait until I know she loves me too?" he asked.

" I think you should tell her," said his mom.

The next day he stayed after school because he knew Pan was going to be alone cleaning up the classroom.

"Pan, can I tell you something?" he said.

" If you want to," she said.

" I…I… I love you," he said with a really red face.

Pan was surprised. " You must be kidding me," she said with her face red too.

He moved closer to her and said, " I'm not." Then he kissed her.

Pan was shocked, but she was happy." I love you too," she finally said.

Then noticing what she said, she said " But I can't date you. I know if you knew my secret you leave right away so I can't date you. I'm sorry."

Ryo was shocked and didn't get it. " What secret? How can you be so sure that I'll leave you if I found out your secret?" he said.

" You're that kind of person. Your girlfriend can't be someone that would ruin your reputation or popularity," said Pan. " I'm sorry I just can't"

Then she left.

The next morning, Pan woke up and decided that she was going to be mean with Ryo so he would fall out of love with her.


End file.
